sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Tales from the Borderlands
| producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = Jared Emerson-Johnson | series = Borderlands | engine = Telltale Tool | platforms = | released = PS3, PS4 Xbox One OS X Xbox 360 iOS }}Android }} PS3, PS4 Xbox 360, Xbox One Android, iOS }} PS3, PS4 Xbox 360, Xbox One Android, iOS }} PS3, PS4 Xbox 360, Xbox One Android, iOS }} Xbox 360, Xbox One Android, iOS }} | genre = Graphic adventure | modes = Single-player }} Tales from the Borderlands is an episodic interactive comedy graphic adventure sci-fi video game based on the Borderlands series, released in November 2014 for Android, iOS, Microsoft Windows, OS X, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. The game was developed by Telltale Games under license from Gearbox Software, the developer of the Borderlands series, and 2K Games, its publisher. The game follows the episodic format that Telltale used for its titles The Walking Dead and The Wolf Among Us, where player choices and actions have significant effects on later story elements. Although the series received some criticism due to the aging game engine and repetition of gameplay from past Telltale games, Borderlands largely received critical acclaim. Particular praise was attributed to its strong characterization, creative setpieces, humorous writing and unexpected pathos. Gameplay Tales from the Borderlands is an episodic point-and-click graphic adventure comedy video game similar to Telltale's other games. It was released in five episodes. The player is able to move the game's two playable characters, Rhys and Fiona, around the world's environment, interacting with different objects. Rhys has a cybernetic eye installed which enabled him to scan items in the environments, while Fiona is equipped with a single-shot pistol that could be enhanced with elemental damages. The game also features several simple puzzles which involves players interacting with different items of interests. Like the mainline Borderlands series, the game features a loot system in which players can collect cash scattered throughout the game's locations, which can be used to purchase items during certain points of the game. Gameplay mainly revolves around reacting to on-screen prompts and engaging in quick time events. In the game, players initiate conversation trees with non-player characters. Choices made by the player, which are often timed, influence story elements in future episodes, such as the player character's relationship with other characters. Synopsis Setting Tales takes place in the Borderlands universe, primarily on the planet Pandora. Long-standing fables of a Vault containing vast treasures on Pandora has drawn numerous "Vault Hunters" to the planet, as well as the corporate interests of the Hyperion corporation who maintain military-like control of the planet from an orbiting base named Helios. The game occurs after the events of Borderlands 2. It has been discovered that there are numerous other Vaults scattered throughout the galaxy, leading to a search for more Vault Keys that can open these new Vaults. Characters The player separately controls the story's two protagonists Rhys (Troy Baker) and Fiona (Laura Bailey). Rhys is a Hyperion employee, who has been working with his co-worker and best friend Vaughn (Chris Hardwick) to get promoted into the higher ranks of the company but is stymied by his new boss and rival Hugo Vasquez (Patrick Warburton). Fiona is a con artist working on Pandora along with her sister Sasha (Erin Yvette), both who learned under their adoptive mentor Felix (Norman Hall). The story explores how the characters came together, showing common events from the perspective of both characters in a manner called the "Big Fish version of what happened" by Telltale's Kevin Bruner. Other new characters in the game include Rhys and Vaughn's co-worker Yvette (Sola Bamis), the ruthless black market fencer August (Nolan North), the bandit leader Bossanova (Jason Topolski), and a mysterious stranger (Roger L. Jackson) shown during in medias res scenes during the episodes. Episode 2 introduces two new characters, the hooligans Finch (Dave Fennoy) and Kroger (Adam Harrington). Episode 3 introduces the gang lord Vallory (Susan Silo), the Atlas scientist Cassius (Phil LaMarr), and the robot Gortys (Ashley Johnson). In addition to original characters, the game also features returning characters from the main Borderlands games (voiced by the same actors from the original games) including Handsome Jack (Dameon Clarke), businesswoman Mad Moxxi (Brina Palencia), gun salesman Marcus (Bruce DuBose), the Hyperion Loader Bot (Raison Varner), madman Shade (Brad Jackson), Hodunk clan leader Tector (Joel McDonald), and Vault Hunter Zer0 (Michael Turner). Episode 2 features the appearance of mechanic Scooter (Mikey Neumann), junk dealer Janey Springs (Catherine Moore), and ex-Atlas assassin Athena (Lydia Mackay). Episode 3 features the appearance of the Vault Hunters Brick (Marcus M. Mauldin) and Mordecai (Jason Liebrecht). Episode 5 features the appearance of the robot Claptrap (David Eddings). Development The concept of Tales bore out from the 2012 Spike Video Game Awards, according to Telltale's Steve Allison. Telltale and Gearbox had already worked together previously to bring Borderlands Claptrap robot to Telltale's Poker Night 2. Representatives from both Telltale and Gearbox were present at the ceremony at adjoining tables, and over the course of the event, the idea of combining their respective talents on a project came out. Following the ceremony, Telltale and Gearbox began to explore the possibilities, realizing that the Borderlands universe had a large number of characters with interesting stories that Telltale could build upon, as well as continuing to explore fan-favorite characters that the series had developed. Gearbox noted that with the three prior Borderlands games, they had created an interesting universe but as a first-person shooter, the player's interaction with characters in that world was limited, and saw the potential in having Telltale expand upon their universe in a meaningful manner. Voice actors from the previous Borderlands games returned to voice characters in this game, including Dameon Clarke as Handsome Jack. Troy Baker (originally Sam Witwer) and Laura Bailey voice the two main protagonists, Rhys and Fiona. Additional voice actors include Nolan North as August, Patrick Warburton as Hugo Vasquez, Chris Hardwick as Vaughn, and Erin Yvette as Sasha. While Tales was critically well-received, the title had not met management's expectations for financial returns compared to its other properties like The Walking Dead. According to co-director Nick Herman, about halfway through the series' release, Telltale's management considered pulling the series so that they could reassign the staff to more lucrative projects, but the project leads worked out a deal to retain a skeleton staff to see the game out through its final episodes. Eurogamer s Jeffrey Matulef noted that the last episodes of the series seemed to be the best work that Telltale's done, likely as a result of those most committed to the project staying on as the skeleton staff. Because of the poor financial performance, Herman does not anticipate there will be a sequel to the series. Telltale's head of creative communications Job Stauffer refuted the sales figures and said that the sales were not disappointing and Telltale didn't lose money on the project but the sales were not on the same level as The Walking Dead and Minecraft. Episodes The game was separated into five episodes, released in intervals. A physical disc-based release containing all five episodes was released on April 26, 2016 for personal computer and console versions. | ShortSummary = The game opens in medias res: a stranger kidnaps Rhys and Fiona, who have an antagonistic relationship, and forces them to tell their shared story of the Gortys Project. Rhys, a Hyperion employee on its moon base Helios, is demoted by Hugo Vasquez. Overhearing that Vasquez is purchasing a Vault Key from August, Rhys and Vaugh take a stolen briefcase of money to Pandora to buy it first. However, Rhys, Vaughn, and August discover the Key is a fake created by con artists Fiona and Sasha and their mentor Felix. The money is stolen, and Rhys, Vaughn, Fiona, Sasha, and Felix form a reluctant alliance to recover it. Rhys installs a Hyperion ID chip he found into his cybernetics, hoping it will help locate the briefcase; he loses consciousness, but nothing else happens. Ultimately, they locate the money in an Atlas facility, and Felix takes it for himself. He triggers the briefcase's explosive lock, either dying or escaping depending on the player's choices. The others discover the Gortys core inside a secret chamber in the Atlas base. A hologram of Handsome Jack appears to Rhys and announces they found the Gortys Project, which leads to a Vault. | LineColor = 444444 }} | ShortSummary = To learn more about the Gortys Project, the group sets off in Fiona and Sasha's caravan for another Atlas facility. They are attacked, and Rhys and Vaughn fall off the damaged caravan. Rhys and Vaughn are cornered by Vasquez, and they escape with help from Jack and Loader Bot. Fiona and Sasha detour to Hollow Point to have the mechanic Scooter repair the caravan. They visit Felix's home and discover Felix betrayed them to protect them from August's boss Vallory. Despite this, Fiona and Sasha must evade Vallory's thugs and the Vault Hunter Athena to regroup with the others. At the Atlas facility, the group is ambushed by Vasquez and August, who force Fiona and Rhys to construct the Gortys unit. Rhys accidentally triggers the facility's security, and the player must choose between trusting Fiona or trusting Jack to get Fiona and Rhys to safety. | LineColor = 444444 }} | ShortSummary = Regardless if the player chooses to trust Fiona or chooses to trust Jack, the group successfully escapes August and Vasquez. However, they are cornered by Vallory outside the facility. She kills Vasquez and tries to kill everyone else, but she, August, and their gang are forced to retreat by Athena. Athena reveals she was secretly hired by Felix to protect and mentor Fiona and Sasha. Fiona activates the Gortys unit, and it becomes a small robot. The robot, called Gortys, explains that Atlas created her to locate the teleporting Vault of the Traveler. However, Athena killed all of Atlas' employees, leaving Gortys incomplete. They take Gortys to her next upgrade in another Atlas facility. They successfully retrieve it but are again captured by Vallory. Depending on the player's choices, Vaughn either escapes capture or is captured only to escape later. Athena is defeated and taken away by two other Vault Hunters. Gortys is forced to reveal that her next upgrade is on Helios in Jack's office. | LineColor = 444444 }} | ShortSummary = Vallory forces Rhys, Fiona, Sasha, Loader Bot, and Gortys to retrieve the upgrade from Jack's office on Helios; she sends August and her thugs to go with them. The caravan is converted into a spaceship to make the journey. Scooter accompanies them to Helios, but before they arrive, he sacrifices himself to prevent the caravan from exploding. Rhys infiltrates Helios disguised as Vasquez and learns that Yvette was working with Vasquez. Though initially the plan is that Fiona infiltrates Jack's office, the security lockdown is accidentally triggered, forcing Rhys to enter it through a trapdoor. He successfully retrieves the upgrade. Jack offers Rhys control of Hyperion, which Rhys either accepts or declines depending on the player's choices. If the player accepts, Rhys uploads Jack into Helios, and Jack announces Rhys as president of Hyperion; if the player declines, Jack forcibly uploads himself into Helios and seizes control himself. | LineColor = 444444 }} | ShortSummary = Jack attempts to take control of Rhys' body by grafting a robotic endoskeleton into Rhys. Fiona, Sasha, and Gortys take the upgrade to the hanger. If the player rejected Jack's offer, they tell Rhys they will to wait for him; if the player accepted Jack's offer, they abandon Rhys. To kill Jack, Rhys sends Helios on a collision course with Pandora. In the hangar, Vallory's thugs reveal they planned to take only Gortys back to Pandora. August changes the plan, but Fiona is still left behind. Rhys witnesses the caravan leaving, falsely believing or learning he was abandoned. Fiona escapes in a shuttle, and Loader Bot sacrifices himself to ensure Rhys also escapes. In the wreckage of Helios, Jack downloads himself into Rhys' cybernetics and attempts to kill him. However, Rhys removes his cybernetics, destroying Jack or imprisoning him in Rhys' eye implant. Vallory has Gortys open the Vault, but the monster protecting it kills Vallory. Gortys instructs Fiona and Sasha to destroy Gortys, closing the Vault and banishing the monster. In the present, Vaughn captures the stranger, revealed to be Loader Bot. Loader Bot witnessed Gortys' destruction and, feeling betrayed, rebuilt himself with Jack's endoskeletion to seek the truth. He asks the group to rebuild Gortys, destroy the monster, and free Gortys of her programmed mission. With aid from former associates, the monster is destroyed. Rhys and Fiona enter the Vault; together, they open a chest and are teleported to an unknown location. | LineColor = 444444 }} }} Reception (PS4) 80 (XONE) 82 | game2 = Episode 2 – Atlas Mugged | mc2 = (PC) 78 (PS4) 81 (XONE) 78 | game3 = Episode 3 – Catch a Ride | mc3 = (PC) 81 (PS4) 83 (XONE) 65 | game4 = Episode 4 – Escape Plan Bravo | mc4 = (PC) 79 (PS4) 78 | game5 = Episode 5 – The Vault of the Traveler | mc5 = (PC) 86 (PS4) 90 | game6 = A Telltale Games Series | mc6 = (PC) 85 (PS4) 86 (XONE) 88 }} Tales from the Borderlands received critical acclaim. Critics have praised it for its story, characters, action sequences, humor, choice driven gameplay, and faithfulness to the source material while criticism was mainly directed towards the game's graphical glitches. Episode 1 – Zer0 Sum Episode 1 – Zer0 Sum received "generally positive" reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the Microsoft Windows version 84/100 based on 43 reviews, the PlayStation 4 version 80/100 based on 15 reviews and the Xbox One version 82/100 based on 8 reviews. The first episode was an honorable mention for Best Narrative for the 2015 Game Developers Choice Awards. Episode 2 – Atlas Mugged Episode 2 – Atlas Mugged received "generally positive" reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the Microsoft Windows version 78/100 based on 38 reviews, the PlayStation 4 version 81/100 based on 11 reviews and the Xbox One version 78/100 based on 5 reviews. Episode 3 – Catch a Ride Episode 3 – Catch a Ride received "generally positive" reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the Microsoft Windows version 81/100 based on 24 reviews, the PlayStation 4 version 83/100 based on 12 reviews and the Xbox One version 65/100 based on 6 reviews. Episode 4 – Escape Plan Bravo Episode 4 – Escape Plan Bravo received "generally positive" reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the Microsoft Windows version 79/100 based on 27 reviews and the PlayStation 4 version 78/100 based on 9 reviews. Episode 5 – The Vault of the Traveler Episode 5 – The Vault of the Traveler received "critical acclaim". Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the Microsoft Windows version 86/100 based on 32 reviews and the PlayStation 4 version 90/100 based on 7 reviews. Awards References ;Notes ;Footnotes External links * Category:2014 video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Borderlands games Category:Episodic video games Category:Fiction with unreliable narrators Category:LGBT-related video games Category:IOS games Category:MacOS games Category:PlayStation Plus games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Point-and-click adventure games Category:Single-player video games Category:Telltale Games games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games scored by Cris Velasco Category:Video games scored by Jared Emerson-Johnson Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Xbox One games